


relaxation

by Madfalldyn



Series: Somnotember 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Annette comes by Byleth's room, far too late at night, asking for some help relaxing. Some tea and conversation, and she's fast asleep in Byleth's bed. It's a test of Byleth's resolve, and one he is sure to fail.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Somnotember 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917457
Kudos: 18
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> For the fifth day of Somnotember, Annette gets fingered in her sleep

“Professor!” Annette says, as soon as Byleth opens the door for her. It’s late, far too late for a student to be knocking on the professor’s door, and yet some part of him is not at all surprised to find Annette on the other side of the door. “I need your advice!”

“A bit late, isn’t it?” Byleth asks, opening the door wider and allowing Annette to enter his room. Annette bounds in, and he shuts the door behind her.

“I guess it is, I was just studying and lost track of time,” Annette says, shaking her head. “And that’s kind of the problem! It’s so hard for me to relax lately, there’s always so much to do and so much to study, and I can’t seem to turn it off!”

It’s true that Annette is always pushing herself. Byleth noticed that from day one, and truth be told, she’s his favorite student because of it. She’s adorable, especially when she’s all worked up like this. If it was anyone else, Byleth likely would have shooed them away, telling them to come back the next day, but Annette is different. Most of the other students call her “teacher’s pet” by now, though most don’t have the guts to do so to either her or Byleth’s faces.

“Oh, you need help relaxing?” Byleth asks, and Annette nods.

“Yeah! Exactly! You always seem so calm and in control, so I thought you would be the perfect person to ask!” Annette gushes, blushing a bit. “Do you have any advice?”

“Well, a warm drink would probably help some,” Byleth muses, looking around his room. “Would you like some tea?”

“Oh, no, I wouldn’t want to impose!” Annette says, and Byleth can’t help but chuckle to himself. “What?”

“You came to visit awfully late for someone who doesn’t want to impose,” Byleth explains, chastising her lightly. Once Annette fully realizes that’s what he meant, her blush deepens.

“Ah! It is really late, isn’t it? I didn’t notice, I promise, I didn’t mean to bother you or anything, I should just head back to my room. Or I guess I could go back to the library an-”

“Annette,” Byleth’s voice cuts off her rambling, knowing the poor thing would likely end up pulling an all nighter if he doesn’t do something. “It’s fine, I really don’t mind. I was just joking.”

“Joking? I’m sorry, I’m just not used to that from you!” Annette says, sighing. She’s obviously relieved, and Byleth turns to start preparing some tea for the two of them. “I think tea would be lovely.”

“I thought so,” Byleth answers, amused that Annette would finally admit she wants it. 

“Oh, I’ve got some of those cookies I told you about! The sweets Mercie and I made, so we could have those too!” Annette says, pulling a package out of her bag. “If you want, of course.”

“That sounds good,” Byleth answers, placing the teapot over flame. He’s picked out a nice, relaxing chamomile, hoping that will help Annette to calm down a bit and relax. “Though I’m not sure how much that will help.” 

“Sugar might not be the best idea, huh?” Annette nods, and they certainly wouldn’t help her calm down. “Still though! I want you to try them.”

“Alright, I’m sure they’ll go well with the tea,” Byleth agrees, as the water heats up. The professor has become quite the expert at brewing tea by now, and he has their cups poured in no time at all.

“Wow, this is so good!” Annette proclaims, after her first sip. “Do you really think it will help me relax?”

“Hopefully, yes,” Byleth answers, and Annette grins. 

“You’re so helpful, professor. I’m sorry I came by so late, but thanks for helping me anyway!” Annette gushes, blushing a bit. She has let herself get far closer to Byleth than a student usually should, but the poor thing is completely hooked on his praise.

“Of course, I’m happy to make time for my favorite student,” Byleth responds, reaching for some of the sweets Annette brought. They really are quite good, and he’ll have to remember to thank Mercedes as well.

“You shouldn’t play favorites like that, professor!” Annette teases him, her tone playful. “But, I’m… I’m glad I’m your favorite! I’m not going to tell anyone that though, that’s just between us!”

Annette continues gushing for a while, going over the day’s lessons, and what she was studying in her free time, while Byleth listens to her, nodding along and commenting when he can. Slowly, however, Annette starts to grow sleepy. Her rambling is interspersed with yawns, and she keeps losing her train of thought.

“You okay, Annette?” Byleth asks, and she yawns once more.

“Yeah, I’m just… getting very sleepy,” Annette answers, drooping visibly. Her eyes close, slowly, and Byleth is shocked she would just fall asleep at the table like this.

“Annette?” he asks, snapping his fingers. She doesn’t wake, or even stir, and he wonders if her constant work and studying have finally caught up to her. She’s so cute, her eyes shut tight, sleeping sitting up in her chair. He cleans up, as loud as possible, trying to see how deep of a sleep this is. Try as he might, though, Annette simply will not wake up. 

As he watches her, thinking of what he can do, she starts to shift. Before his eyes, she’s falling out of the chair, and he rushes in. He catches her, wrapping his arms around her, and she clings to him tightly. She’s still very much asleep, but she mumbles something to herself as she grabs hold of him. Byleth sighs, at a complete loss now. 

He straightens up, Annette still in his arms, marvelling at how light his tiny student is. All he can think to do is place her on his bed. He returns to his seat, watching his snoozing student. He could carry her to her room, probably, but if anyone saw they would wonder why he was carrying Annette in the first place. Or, he could just let her sleep here. He wouldn’t really want to sleep in his chair, but he supposes it’s better than drawing attention to himself.

As he watches, Annette tosses and turns a bit, settling in. She rolls onto her side, her skirt riding up as she does, and he can’t help but notice her panties as they slowly come into view. He knows he should look away, perhaps even pull her skirt down, but he’s completely frozen in place. He can see so much of her shapely little legs, leading up to those panties, and he can’t help but wonder how they’d feel, locked around him.

Byleth shakes his head, trying to clear it. He’s had a bit of a crush on Annette for a while now, finding the excitable young student absolutely adorable, but he wasn’t going to allow himself to act on it. She is his student, and he is her professor, and he shouldn’t let anything happen between them. He knows that she likely shares his feelings. The way she brightens up at the slightest praise, and seeks him out constantly, it is all so obvious. But that is exactly why he should not act on it. 

Now, with her sound asleep in his bed, he doesn’t know if he can trust himself. He wants to settle in behind her, he wants to hold her as she sleeps, but he knows he shouldn’t. The temptation only grows, however. She’s been sleeping so soundly… would it hurt for him to lay with her, for just a bit?

Before he can talk himself down, Byleth is shrugging out of his jacket, climbing into bed with his student. He scoots her a bit, making room, and Annette rolls over to face him. She’s still sleeping soundly, but she can sense his warmth, reaching her arms out towards him. She embraces him, pulling up closely to him, one of her legs kicking over him. Her face is so close to his, and he can feel her breath on him.

He knows he’s trapped now. There’s likely no way for him to escape without waking her, and then having to explain himself. This is bad. Annette is his student, and he shouldn’t be indulging himself like this! She clings to him, however, her body held tightly to his, and he feels himself melting. She’s so cute, so close, and suddenly, his cock is straining against his pants. Against her leg. 

“P-professor….” Annette mumbles, barely audible, as she clings tighter. He stares into her face, confirming that she’s still asleep. Is she… dreaming about him?

“I’m right here, Annette,” Byleth murmurs, and she smiles. She shifts a bit, his leg ending up between hers. Pressed against his thigh, Annette begins to grind against him. Byleth is confused, stunned, but that feeling only grows when she lets out a soft whimper. 

“Professor, I…” Annette starts, trailing off quickly. Byleth can’t take this, he absolutely can’t take this. Annette is asleep, she can’t help what she’s doing, but he never should have let things get to this point. He certainly shouldn’t slip his hand down, sliding between his leg and her body, pressing his fingers against her panties. That’s the last thing he should do, and yet that’s where his hand is. Annette whimpers at his touch, wriggling a bit. 

“You’re a good girl, Annette,” Byleth mumbles, praising her softly. She seems to react, blushing in her sleep. She must be able to hear him, or somehow his voice must be twisting her dreams. Emboldened, he keeps touching her, slowly guiding his fingertips into her pussy, touching her gently. Her own efforts ramp up, bucking her hips against his hand in her sleep.

He should stop this, try and get away from her before she wakes up, but she seems to be enjoying herself. Byleth doesn’t want to cut that short, wants to see how far this will go. He slips her panties aside, working his finger inside of her, working off vague knowledge picked up from his father’s mercenary buddies. He may not know what he’s doing, but his efforts aren’t in vain.

Annette’s whimpers come more and more often, her cute little face flushed, as arousal floods through her. Though she is asleep, her dreams match more or less what he’s doing to her, and she is loving every second of it. Byleth doesn’t slow down, doesn’t stop, even as Annette’s whimpers turn to full on moans of pleasure.

“Ah… ah! Professor!” Annette cries out, as she’s finally pushed past her limit. Byleth can feel her body pulsing around his fingers, squeezing him as she comes, and he doesn’t slow down. That is, until her voice shifts. “Mm, professor!?”

Annette’s eyes snap open, in the midst of her climax, confused by the overwhelming arousal she feels. Byleth pulls back, quickly trying to cover his tracks, but he’s sure Annette felt him. His heart is racing, what is he going to do? The young student could easily ruin him, and Jeralt will probably kill him.

“Annette, I’m-” Byleth starts, hoping to explain himself. Before he can, however, Annette cuts him off. She leans in, bridging the close gap between them, pressing her lips to his. She kisses him, clumsily, shifting so that she is on top of him. Her body is pressed against his, as she does her best to figure out how to kiss. When she finally pulls back, flushed and out of breath, she seems excited.

“I must still be dreaming!” Annette says, giggling.

“Ah, no, actually. And… a lot of that dream wasn’t as much of one as you might think.” Byleth admits.

“W-what!?” Annette sits up. She’s still on top of Byleth, now looking down at him. “Y-you mean… you were really… touching me like that? And telling me how good I am?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I should have just carried you back to you-” Byleth starts, but he’s soon cut off by Annette wrapping her arms around him.

“No, it’s great!” Annette exclaims. “I have had  _ such _ a crush on you, and you must have one on me too! You wouldn’t do that kind of stuff to an innocent student like me unless you really cared about me, right? I know you’re a good man, professor, not some creep!”

“Well, I do… care for you, quite a bit,” Byleth admits, and Annette only grows more excited.

“Yes! I’m so glad, I know we’ll have to keep all this secret and you can’t  _ tell _ anyone I’m your girlfriend, but please! I think I could do a good job, even in secret,” Annette is really getting ahead of herself, and Byleth doesn’t really see any way out of this. He does like her, and wanted to be with her, and shooting her down now would only lead to more trouble.

“Of course, Annette,” Byleth says, reaching up to pat her on the head. “I know you’ll be great, you’re such a good girl.”

Byleth can’t believe what he’s gotten himself into, but as Annette nestles in against him, he hopes it won’t be too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
